


say you love me, say you need me, tell me before it's too late

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cancer, M/M, One Shot, harry loves louis but does louis love harry, i dont know what to tag hell, legless harry, look closely and theres a blowie, of course louis loves harry but he wont tell harry that, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, you have cancer." He didn't tell Louis, he just put on his sister's make up, and tried being more lively, and Louis bought it. It wasn't hard to pretend he was alright, because he was. He just had some mutated cells taking over the bone in his leg. No biggie.</p><p>Or the one where Harry (14) and Louis (15) are in high school, and best friends, and Harry has cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you love me, say you need me, tell me before it's too late

Love. What is love? Everyone talks about it. Everyone knows what it is. Or do they? Everyone has a different definition of "love." Who knows. My idea of love could be completely different from your idea of love. Your idea of love could be completely different from Oprah's idea of love. But one thing is for sure. Everyone wants to be loved, feel loved and be in love. Even people who deny it, they want love. No one wants to die alone. No one does. Especially Harry Styles. He's in love with the idea of being in love. The thing is though, he's in love with his best friend. He has been since they were little. Of course he didn't know he was in love, he didn't even know he liked his best friend. The worst part? His best friend is a boy. Louis Tomlinson to be exact. Louis Tomlinson, they captain of the footie team, that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to date. Louis knows Harry is gay, and he's totally fine with it, since Louis isn't too sure if he's completely straight anyways. Now, Louis doesn't know that Harry likes him, but sometimes he fantasizes about kissing Harry. Then he shakes his head, because liking your best friend is totally not acceptable. You can't think about kissing your best friend.. Can you?

Harry was laying on Louis' bed, they had just gotten home from school. Harry hadn't been feeling right for a few days, but just shrugged it off as a cold or some other illness that wasn't a big deal. Louis plopped down beside him and sighed. "Harry, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself, you look like shit mate," Louis said, turning on his side to face him. "Thanks bud," Harry sighed. "Sorry," Louis whispered. Harry shook his head and sighed. "I think I've got a cold. M'fine," he said, sitting up and shrugging. "No you're not," Louis whined, sitting up and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Yes I am," Harry said, looking down at Louis. "Fine, but promise that if you don't get better you'll go to the doctors, for me?" Harry sighed dramatically. "Fine, but only for you." Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him tight.

Harry didn't feel any better, so he went to the doctor's office. They told him something he never thought he'd hear. "Harry, you have cancer." He didn't tell Louis, he just put on his sister's make up, and tried being more lively, and Louis bought it. It wasn't hard to pretend he was alright, because he was. He just had some mutated cells taking over the bone in his leg. No biggie.

A few nights later, Louis and Harry where texting, talking about their classes, gossip going around the school, and their mutual friends.

L: H, can I tell you something?  
H: yeah..  
L: It's.. Embarrassing though.  
H: who cares, im your best friend, we know everything about each other.  
L: Ok, well, I like someone

Harry couldn't help but feel intensely jealous.

H: yeah? And who's that  
L: I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me.  
H: no i wont  
L: Fine. ilikeyouok?youyouyou  
H:  
H: What.  
L: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.  
H: no, im glad you did, because i like you too. A lot.  
L: You're just saying that  
H: no im not louis, i have for a long time  
L: Youre joking.  
H: im not, i want to be your boyfriend Louis.  
L: I want to be your boyfriend too Harry.  
H: :)  
L: <3

And that was that. If Harry had been granted a wish, he wouldn't need it. He had what he wanted now. He had Louis. And the cancer could take his leg, or his life, but the cancer could never take away Louis.

>>>

Louis came to Harry's house that weekend. He was allowed since no one knew that they were together. They had agreed that it was best if no one knew. Harry rushed Louis into his room and locked the door. He pushed Louis against the wall and brushed his lips against Louis'. "I've thought about this happening for a long time," Louis whispered against Harry's lips, "but I never thought that it would actually happen." Harry giggled softly and pressed his lips against Louis'. It, it was perfect. As cliche as it is, Harry felt fireworks. So did Louis, not that he would admit it. Their lips molded together, well, perfectly. Everything was so, so perfect. Soon, they were on Harry's bed, Louis on top of Harry, making out. Louis pushed his hand against Harry's crotch, earning a small gasp from Harry. Harry pulled away for air, his eyes still closed. Louis trailed kisses down Harry's neck, just like how he had fantasied. "Lou?" Harry whispered. Louis looked up, trailing kisses back up his neck. "Lets no go too far, okay? J-Just kissing," Harry whispered. Louis nodded, and attached his lips back to Harry's. A few minutes later, Harry thought he heard someone coming up the stairs, so he pushed Louis off of him, and quickly got up to unlock the door. He must have twisted his leg the wrong way, because he fell to the floor, and sobbed out loudly. Anne quickly came into Harry's room, asking what had happened. "I-I, mummy, mummy it hurts so bad," Harry sobbed. Louis was extremely confused and worried, unsure of what to do or say. "Harry, you know what the doctor said, that if you-" "MUM SHUT UP," Harry sobbed, not wanting Louis to know about his cancer. "The doctor?" Louis whispered. Harry shook his head. "Don't listen to her Lou," he chuckled, "she's looney." Anne stood up, and held her hand out. "Yeah, sorry. Harry, are you alright?" Anne asked softly. "I am now, yeah, sorry. It just hurt a little," Harry said, looking up at his mum, then back at the ground. Harry shakily stood up, and tried not to limp, going back to his bed, and sitting down.

>>>

"O-Oh, fuck! Fuck, L-Lou. Louis!" Harry moaned. Louis hummed, pulling off with a pop, and letting Harry come on his face. "Fuck, Haz, I don't think I'll ever get over seeing you do that," Louis panted. Harry chuckled breathlessly, and made grabby hands at Louis. Louis hovered over Harry, cleaned his face off and leaned down to kiss him softly. Louis' parents and sisters were out for the day, so Harry had convinced Anne to let him got to Louis' to 'keep him company.' Harry licked along Louis' bottom lip, wanting more, and Louis gladly parted his lips. Harry hummed softly, and slid his tongue against Louis'. They kissed until they both couldn't breath, and pulled apart, panting. Louis sat up and looked at Harry's legs. They had seemed so bruised and banged up lately, and if wasn't from being on his knees too often. "Haz, why do your legs always look like that?" "Like what?" Harry asked, sitting up. "All bruised and stuff," Louis said, putting his finger on Harry's calf, and running it up and down gently. "Looks like it hurts." Harry tried hard not to whimper, he just shrugged. "I don't know Louis, but it doesn't hurt. I'm fine. I promise." Louis nodded. "I believe you. Now kiss me." Harry giggled and pecked Louis' lips. "I love you," Harry whispered against Louis' lips. Louis sat up quickly, his eyes widening. "W-What?" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "N-Nothing. I'm sorry, can you drive me home?" Louis licked his lips and nodded. Harry puckered his lips, and Louis gave him one last, lingering kiss. They both smiled, sat up and readjusted their clothes and hair. Louis gave Harry a ride, and told him that he'd see him at school the next day. Harry smiled and gave Louis another small kiss. "Bye Lou," Harry said smiling. "Bye Harry," Louis smiled back. Harry smiled and got out of the car, and walked into his house. "I love you, too," Louis whispered, once he saw Harry walk into his house.

When Louis got home, he was pacing back and forth around his room. Harry loved him. Harry loved him? Harry can't love him. Everything will be ruined if they break up. They couldn't be friends. Nothing would ever be the same. It has to stop before it's too late. So Louis grabbed his phone. He told Harry they needed to talk, and Harry's heart already started to beat out of his chest. Louis said, 'I think that we shouldn't be together. I like you Harry, I like you so much, I'm just scared. What if we fell in love, and we got into a huge fight and broke up? We wouldn't be friends, or boyfriends. I'm so so sorry. You know how I am with commitment. I still want to be you friend, that's okay, isn't it?' Harry didn't know how to reply. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have said he loved Louis. He knew he loved Louis though. He had known for a very long time. And it hurt. It hurt to think that Louis didn't love him back. So Harry tried acting like it didn't hurt too badly. 'I guess you're right. Of course I still want to be your friend. Hopefully for forever.' Harry didn't know how long 'forever' was, given the cancer eating away at his leg, but he was lucky to have some time with Louis. 'I'm glad :) Are you sure you're not mad though, or upset? :(' Harry sighed. 'Well of course I'm upset, wanker.' Louis giggled. 'That's my Hazzy. Goodnight Harry <3' Harry sighed. 'Night, Lou.' The best month of his life was over. It hadn't even felt like a month.

"No mum! I'm not going to the hospital!" Harry shouted. "Yes you are Harry, your leg shouldn't be hurting like that, I'm worried, and you're going!" Harry stopped shouting, and broke down. "I don't want to die mummy. I don't want to leave you, or Gem. I don't want to leave Des or Lou. Please, mummy, don't let me die," Harry whimpered. Anne walked over to her son, and sat on the bed, she pulled him into her lap and hushed softly. "You aren't going anywhere baby. Remember what they said, worse case scenario is your leg would have to be removed, but that's better than dying, yeah?" Anne whispered, stroking her son's soft curls. Harry leaned into his mum's touch, almost purring. "Y-You're right. Lets go to the hospital. It hurts so bad mummy. So, so bad." Anne nodded and pressed a soft to kiss to Harry's forehead. "Lets go baby. Do you need help with your shoes, or standing up?" Harry shook his head. "No, I think I've got it, mum. But thank you." Anne nodded, and stayed in Harry's room. Just in case. Harry got his shoes on, and shakily stood up. "C-Could you help me, mum?" harry asked softly. "Of course, love," Anne whispered, walking over to Harry. She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, and slowly walked him towards his bedroom door. "Are you okay?" She kept asking the whole way to the car. Harry giggled softly, and nodded. "Every time you ask mum, yes, I'm okay." Anne smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. Soon, they were in the car, and then to the hospital. Harry saw his doctor rather quickly, who did multiple tests on him. The doctor came into Harry's room around one in the morning. They had been there since nine, and Harry was hungry and exhausted. "I've got good news, and some bad news," Doctor Presley said softly. Harry looked at his mum, then up at the doctor. "Good news is, we can remove your leg, and you could be okay," Doctor Presley smiled. "Could?" Harry whispered. "That brings me to the bad news," Doctor Presley whispered. "There's a chance that the cancer could have spread to your hip, and if that is the case, then I'm afraid there would be nothing we can do." Anne gasped, her eyes started to water. "Th-There's nothing.. Nothing you can do?" Presley sighed and shook her head sympathetically. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Styles. Harry too. I can go on and get you scheduled for the removal of your leg, if you'd like." Harry didn't say anything, he felt numb. He couldn't die. He had to grow up, raise children and have a husband to go home to everyday. If he died, if he died he wouldn't get all that. "Schedule it. Please," Harry whispered, looking down at the bed. Doctor Presley nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes." As soon as the door closed, Harry and Anne began sobbing into each others arms. Harry was going to die. That was simple. He would suffer. Okay, he wouldn't suffer, and it wasn't exactly for sure. Who knew, maybe he could get the surgery and be completely fine. Other than a missing leg. That wouldn't be too big of a deal. People loose legs every day.

>>>

Today was the day of Harry's surgery. Louis hadn't texted, called, even talked to him since they broke up. Anne kept asking why, and Harry brushed it off with a shrug. "Dunno, mum." And he didn't. It wasn't his fault he was in love with Louis and that Louis wasn't in love with him. How could a fifteen year old even be in love? It should have been illegal. Anne didn't dare tell Harry, but she had told Jay about Harry surgery, and of course she told her son that his best friend was getting his leg removed because of cancer. Duh. Gemma was in the back seat, trying her hardest not to cry. She had done research, and saw that sometimes, people don't even make it out of surgery. She knew it wasn't very likely, but it still scared her. Anne pulled into the hospital's parking garage. All three of them sighed. This was it. In a few hours, Harry wouldn't have his left leg anymore. Harry blinked back tears, he did't want to do this. Not at all. But he had to get better. He had to fight the cancer. He had to win the battle. "Ready?" Anne sniffled. Harry shook his head, laughing softly. "I know baby. But it'll be over before you know it," Anne whispered. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He unbuckled his seat belt, then heard two more being unbuckled. Anne got out first so she could get Harry's wheelchair, walking was getting real hard for him to do the past couple weeks. Harry pushed himself into the wheelchair, and clutched his favorite blankey. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care. It comforted him. Harry kept his eyes closed the whole way to the waiting area, he couldn't bare to see all the cancer patients. All the kids who wouldn't grow up. Who wouldn't have a job. Who would have loved ones grieving all year 'round, especially one their birthdays and death dates. He couldn't bare it. He heard a gasp and looked up. It was Louis. His eyes were red and puffy. "Harry," Louis croaked. Harry closed his eyes, maybe if he squeezed them tight enough, then opened them, he'd be in bed, watching Love Actually with Louis, maybe a couple babies too. Maybe this was just a dream. A nightmare. Yeah, that's it. This couldn't be real. He opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare. It was definitely reality. "Hi, Louis," Harry whispered. Louis hadn't seen Harry in forever. And honestly, he looked like shit. Both of them, but mostly Harry. Louis could see his cheekbones, and his eyes had lost their spark. His hair wasn't so much curly as it was wavy now. His once big, strong arms were now bony. Everything was bony. Harry didn't look like Harry anymore. Louis slowly inched towards Harry, and held his arms out. "Can I have a hug?" Harry nodded slowly, and looked up at Louis. He looked bad. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a week (which was partially true, he couldn't stop thinking about breaking up with Harry). Louis hugged Harry gently, not wanting to crush him, and well, also because he wasn't sure how hard he could hug Harry, given he had no energy. "Why didn't you tell me," Louis whispered, still holding Harry in his arms. "Because, I knew this would happen. How you're acting I mean," Harry whispered back. Louis let go, and looked at him, crying all over again. "Please don't cry. I'll be fine," Harry said softly. "You can't get rid of me that fast." Louis smiled, the tears still flowing down his face. Harry had plenty of time to talk to his mum, Gem, Jay and Louis before his surgery. His stomach was doing flips and he felt like he could get sick. "Harry Styles," A nurse came into the room, smiling. Harry let out a small whimper, and looked at his family. "I love you guys. Okay? Don't forget it," he whispered. They all started crying, and said their "I love you"s back. Harry gave one last look at Louis, then let himself be wheeled away to get lefty removed. They took Harry into a small, white room. He hated it. He was in there for one second and already hated it. They put an oxygen mask on his face, that also had amnesia, and soon, Harry slipped under the medicine.

"I think he's waking up," Harry heard a voice whisper. "Is he alive? Oh god, he's dead isn't he?" A voice he recognized as Gemma cried. "Shush that! He's waking up," Anne said. Harry tried not to laugh, he had a great prank planned out. Harry blinked over his eyes and looked around the room, confused. "Harry, baby? You alright?" Anne asked softly. "Who's Harry?" Harry croaked. "Where am I?" There was a soft gasp throughout the room. "Y-You're Harry. You got your leg, removed. Don't you remember?" Anne asked, panic in her voice. Harry shook his head slowly. "N-No. Why did I get my leg removed?" Harry asked, looking down at the nub. Which, wow. He wished he hadn't done that. He hoped that maybe when he woke up from surgery, it wouldn't have been real. But it was. "Harry, oh my god, Harry," Louis whispered. Harry looked up at Louis and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you? My brother?" Louis gasped, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, my god," Gemma whispered. Harry couldn't contain his laughter much longer. He burst out laughing. "You guys should have seen your faces! I didn't loose my memory," Harry chuckled, wiping away his tears. "You're an asshole," Louis said trying to look mad, but ended up giggling. "Harry Edward Styles," Anne said sternly. "You about gave me a heart attack!" Harry stopped laughing and wiped away a stray tear. "I've had that planned out for a while. God, that was funny," Harry said, chuckling a little. Anne sighed and smiled a little. "It was pretty funny," she said, agreeing.

"Mum? Anne? Gem? Could I talk to Harry alone please?" Louis asked softly. The three women nodded, and said they'd be right outside the door if the two boys needed them. Louis sat on the edge of Harry's bed and kissed him. "You're so fucking stupid, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Louis murmured against Harry's lips. Harry sighed, and turned his head away from Louis. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want a pity party," Harry whispered. "I wouldn't have Harry, you're still my Harry. My best friend," Louis whispered. Harry shrugged and grabbed Louis' face. "Just kiss me before they come back in," Hary mumbled. Louis chuckled softly, and pressed his lips to Harry's. Louis pulled away after a few minutes, a lazy smile on his lips. Anne knocked softly, and came back in with Gemma, Jay, and Harry's doctor. Louis stepped away, his lips a little redder than normal. Harry licked his lips, still tasting Louis, and ignored the butterflies in his tummy. "Harry, it looks like the surgery went well! You'll be going to physical therapy, or actually, physical therapy will come to you, when you get home. You get to go home in two days, we just need to monitor how your body is reacting to the loss of your leg. Then in a couple weeks, you'll come back for a few weeks to see if the cancer spread to your hip, or if it's completely gone." Harry smiled brightly at his doctor and thanked her for everything. She smiled, and left the room. "I really hope the cancer is all the way gone," Harry whispered to no one in particular. Everyone nodded, small smiles on their faces. They didn't want to loose Harry. Especially Anne and Louis.

Harry went home two days later, just like his doctor had said. Jay let Louis stay with him, in case he needed something and Anne was busy. There may have been some kissing here and there too. "Lou, my leg itches," Harry whispered one night while they were cuddled together. "Itch it then," Louis mumbled back. "N-No, Lou. I can't. Its like.. my left foot." Louis sat up, a confused look on his face. "What?" Harry sighed, and pushed himself up. "I did research, and my physical therapist told me about phantom pains, or itches. It's when your brain makes it itchy, even when it's not there or something," Harry explained. Louis nodded, and thought for a few minutes. "I guess just pretend to itch it. Like, put your hand where your foot was, and 'itch' it. 'Scratch' it." Harry nodded, and did what Louis said, and it helped. Weird. Harry snuggled back into Louis' chest and closed his eyes. "Lets sleep," he whispered. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and nodded. "Goodnight, Harry." "Night, Lou." Louis waited until he knew Harry was asleep and sighed. "I love you," he whispered under his breath, just incase Harry wasn't really asleep. But Harry was asleep, and he would have loved to hear that Louis loved him.

>>>

The physical therapy went well, every Wednesday and Thursday, Harry's physical therapist, and her assistant, Niall, would come over and help Harry with his exercises. Harry and Niall soon became close since they were so close in age, only a three year age difference since Niall was already in Uni. Louis went to some sessions, but not a lot because he didn't want to get in the way. Eventually, Harry was told he could get an artificial leg, which he gladly accepted. He went to a fitting for his artificial leg, and two days later it was time for his check up to make sure the cancer hadn't spread. If he was being honest, he felt like complete shit every day, but didn't tell anyone so they wouldn't worry over nothing. He figured it was just because he stayed up too later or because he was just simply tired. Which scared him, since being drained of energy and feeling like shit is a sign of cancer. He shrugged it off, and continued his life, which was actually pretty good. He and Louis had gotten back together, no one actually asked the other out, they just kissed, hugged and cuddled. There wasn't a sexual relationship, they wanted to take things slower, and that was okay. Harry knew that Louis was a little freaked out over the nub anyways.

Harry had just tried on his artificial leg when he mum came into his room, crying hysterically. "M-Mum?" Harry whispered, something was obviously wrong, terribly wrong. Anne tried calming herself down, and wiped her eyes before she spoke. Louis held onto Harry, protecting him from whatever horrible news they were about to hear. "It's in your other leg, Harry. They don't think amputating it would help," Anne choked out. Harry felt his heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. He would die. He wasn't going to graduate high school, or college. He would die. No kids or a family. No future. Dead. Louis broke down, shaking as he held Harry, and Harry held him back, sobbing loudly. Anne came over to the boys, and hugged them both, trying to be brave and not thinking that in a years time, she may not have her baby.

A few weeks passed, and Harry wasn't trying to hide the fact that he felt like complete shit anymore. He had been going to chemo, and was loosing his hair, he lost his appetite, he had hardly no muscle mass. He looked terrible. Louis stuck by his side the whole time though. He reminded Harry every morning when they woke up and before they went to sleep how beautiful Harry was, and how strong. It made Harry cry, knowing he would be leaving Louis alone, then Louis would cry with them, and they'd cry together until they fell asleep. Louis would go home when ever Harry had chemo, then come back the next day when Harry was feeling better. It was stressful, sad, but Louis needed to spend all the time with Harry that he could, before it was too late. No one liked talking about when that would happen, but they all knew it would be happening soon. And that really sucked.

Harry's condition got worse and worse with each day. Eventually Anne decided to take him to the hospital. They told him it wasn't looking too good and that Harry should probably say his goodbyes before it was too late. Harry had already prepared himself for the sadness that would follow, so he didn't really cry all that much, but for Anne, Louis, Gemma, and Jay, they were heartbroken. They couldn't think about loosing their Harry. Harry's other friends, Liam and Zayn dropped by too, they were more so Louis' friends than Harry's, but since they hung out with Louis, they became close with Harry. They came by, and Niall even came, and it was just the five of them for a while, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn. They hung out, and tried to not think about how this could very easily be the last time they see Harry. Louis and Harry didn't try hiding their relationship in front of the boys, not like the boys minded. Louis would randomly kiss Harry, knowing that he would forget Harry's taste, so he kissed him whenever he could. The nurse came in after a while of kisses, tears, and memories, and told them that there could only be one person in there right now, since visiting hours were coming to a close, which would obviously be Anne or Louis, usually they would switch shifts, so Niall, Zayn and Liam left, and went to get food together. Louis stayed with Harry for the first shift, they kisses lazily, since Harry had hardly any energy, they cuddled and shared stories and memories. They wanted to say "I love you," but were scared how the other would react. They wanted to say it before it was too late.

Louis couldn't imagine life without Harry. He loved him, he as sure of it. He loved being his boyfriend, he loved hugging and cuddling and kissing Harry. He loved how Harry's eyes would light up when he laughed or smiled, and that light had been dulling lately. Louis loved how strong Harry was and how he was a fighter. Louis loved every single little thing about Harry, he wanted Harry to live forever, he didn't want a life without his Harry.

>>>

A few days passed and Harry wasn't doing well. He had lost all the color in his skin, he hadn't felt like doing anything. Expect have Louis hold him. Louis held him, tight but not too tight, in fear that he could crush the now smaller boy. Louis would whisper in Harry's ear about how beautiful he was, and how he was so lucky to have Harry in his life. Harry would insist they make out, but Louis would just shake his head, and peck Harry's lips, knowing Harry really didn't the energy for much more than that. Louis was sure by now, he loved Harry. He was in love with Harry. Always have been, and always will. No matter if Harry is alive or not, Louis will love him forever.

The doctor came in and told them that they had better say their goodbyes to Harry, and keep him company. It wouldn't be too much longer. Anne, Gemma, and Louis all filed in, with tear stained faces. Louis sat on the edge of Harry's bed and took his hand, they hadn't really been up their relationship anymore, not that Anne or Jay cared. He bent over, and kissed all over Harry's face, dropping tears onto Harry. Harry reached up a heavy hand, and wiped away Louis' tears. "Don't cry, Lou. I'll be better soon. No more cancer," he whispered. Louis sniffled, and tried to smile, even though the tears hadn't stopped falling. "Okay, Harrybear, I'm sorry. I won't cry." Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "Mummy?" Harry whispered. Anne held Harry's other hand and nodded. "Yes baby?" Harry inhaled deeply and smiled. "Thank you." "For what, baby boy?" "For giving me the," Harry inhaled deeply, "the best life in the world. And loving me. I love you mummy." Anne wiped away her tears and kissed all over Harry's face. "OH, baby, mummy loves you too. Mummy wants nothing more than for her baby boy to be happy and healthy again. If you need to let go, you can. You've been fighting for so long, it's okay to let go." Harry turned to Louis and smiled. "Lou? I, I love you," Harry whispered, he closed his eyes again, and soon, the shallow breathing was gone. Louis broke down, and kissed Harry's face, and lips. "I love you, too. Harry, I love you. Please don't leave me." The room was silent, other than muffled sobs. Soon though, Louis heard the small "beep" of the heart monitor. Everyone slowly looked up, and sure enough, Harry's heart monitor was working. He hadn't flat lined. Nurses and doctors quickly came into the room, and started working on Harry, taking his vitals, and yes. Harry was alive. He was alive, and would probably be okay. They took him into emergency surgery, and removed his right leg. Louis didn't care though, neither did Anne, because they would have their Harry. He would be okay.

>>>

A few years later, Harry was completely clear of cancer. He may not have had both legs, but he was cancer free, and that's all that mattered. Louis and Harry were living together now, Louis 22, Harry 21. The boys had told each other that they loved each other every single chance they could. Even if Harry was missing two limbs, he was still Louis' Harry. They were sitting on the could, Harry on Louis' lap, watching a movie. Louis sat Harry beside him, and stood up. Harry had his artificial legs on, so he stood up too, mildly confused. Louis put on his shoes and coat, and handed Harry his. Harry was completely and utterly confused, but put on his shoes and jumper. Louis went outside, and led Harry to the park. He was going to wait to propose until later, but the black velvet box was burning a hole in his pocket. They arrived to their favorite, secluded spot in the park, and Louis turned to Harry, holding both of his hands. "I love you," Louis stated. Harry giggled and nodded, "I know," Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips. "I love you a lot. I can't imagine my life without you, even when I was fifteen and you were fourteen, I couldn't. When we were just friends even, I had this constant fear that Anne would make you all move or something, and I'd never see you again. I thought I had lost you forever when you told me you had cancer. Harry, I'm lucky that I found you so early in my life, because not only did we get to grow up together, I'm hoping that we'll also grow old together," Louis said, watching the confusion on Harry's face turn into realization. He got down on one knee, smiling so big that his eyes were crinkling. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvety box. "Will you marry me, Harry? And make me the happiest man on earth?" He opened the box. Harry let a few tears slip out of his eyes, and nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you," Harry grinned, and helped Louis up. Louis smiled brightly and put the silver ring on Harry's finger. Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss before he could say anything more, and laughed into the kiss. "I love you so much," Harry whispered, eyes still closed. "I love you so much more," Louis grinned, and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Lets celebrate," Harry whispered in Louis' ear, and rubbed his hands over Louis' chest. Louis nodded, he didn't need to be asked twice, and led Harry to the car. He quickly drove them home, and carried him upstairs to their room, where they made love.

 

Maybe being in love with your best friend isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos ♥ Hope you liked it


End file.
